


i want to be with you

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Season 3 Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: a bit of comfort and declaration of feelings after buck and chris survive the tsunami





	i want to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the lovely @911promptsforall (tumblr) after they requested i write something along these lines. provs not what u wanted, but here it is anyways :)

Almost losing Buck for a second time in one year has really taken its toll on Eddie. Not to mention when the water hit, Christopher was another person he had to worry about. On the one hand, Eddie is more than grateful that his son had been tied securely to a pole to keep him from going under or floating away. That belt from Buck's pants had saved Christopher's life. But then, on the other hand, if Buck hadn't done that, they both probably could have stayed safe together while waiting for help. All that Buck had to do was hold on to the young boy and something sturdy that wouldn't get washed away. Instead, the idiot didn't think about himself, just keeping Christopher alive first and foremost was apparently the only thing he cared about in that moment. Again, Eddie could never thank him enough for that, but his life would be so dull, his heart so empty, without the both of them by his side.

Dumb. Such a dumb thing to do. First he had run to try and find cover. No doctor has cleared him to be doing much standing on it without crutches yet, let alone running with a child in his arms. How could anyone be so stupid? He wasn't far off being cleared for light work duties with his PT going well recently. Surprisingly, he had been following the doctors orders, doing gentle stretches as instructed, keeping off it for most of the day, even aqua therapy had been something he had been partaking in. It wasn't anything proper, though. Just going swimming with Eddie once or twice a week. It wasn't anything strenuous, just enough to keep his muscles moving while not overworking the leg and putting pressure on it.

Eddie is more than tired now. Christopher's worried cries replay in his head, the vision of Buck being sucked under the rapids and calling out in pain as his leg ached was stuck on repeat, like a broken dvd. Something that just jumps backward in time and shows the same scene again, and again, and again. But he needs to put his own emotions and thoughts aside to take care of his two boys. Well, his boy, Christopher. Then there's Buck. There's a huge part of Eddie that wants to call Buck his. His boyfriend. His partner. His lover. Something, anything other than what he's currently using. His best friend. It's silly to wish for more. There's no way Buck would ever feel the same about someone as broken and messed up as he is. Besides, he most likely not into guys. Even if he was, Eddie wasn't Buck's type.

It had only been in the last month or two that Eddie had realised why things have never worked with Shannon or the girl he dated briefly in high school. More than anything, he loved Shannon, she gave him the best gift that he's ever received. She gave him a reason to be okay, a reason to live and to follow his dreams. She gave him their son. And he loved her. By the gods he loved her. But he now knows that he was never in love with her. He knows what being in love is, and it wasn't that.

Christopher is sleeping soundly in his bed, two thick blankets over the top of him to keep the chill off his tiny body. Most of the chill would be coming from within, but the blankets should assist anyway. Thankfully he had been cleared of hyperthermia, and shock. Basically he is in perfect condition, albeit extremely drained. 

Buck is laying down in Eddie's bed, something neither of them ever thought possible. Yet, here they are. With the added pressure of Buck running along the pier and trying desperately to keep afloat, his healing leg now has further to go. Nothing was re-broken, but he had definitely slowed his entire recovery process down by a lot. Letting Buck go home to his empty apartment with nobody to help him was something Eddie was not going to let happen. Possibly he made Buck stay for selfish reasons, just wanting to be close to him, to keep an eye on him, to have his company. But in the end, it is going to help Buck. So what's it matter if he leaves out all the other stuff, right?

As Eddie perches himself on the edge of the mattress, he both hears and feels Buck shift under the sheets. He has to turn, he has to look at Buck, to make sure that everything is as okay as it can be. Maybe he can convince him to stay another night again tomorrow, and hopefully the day after that. Until one day he doesn't need to convince him anymore, it just happens. Like, casually moving in with each other. But he wouldn't voice that aloud for Buck to hear. 

"I was so scared," Eddie says without a second thought. "Scared of losing you, of losing my son." It takes even himself by surprise at the words. "Scared that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how I really feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" It's evident that Buck knows the answer, he's just asking to get verbal confirmation. In the dim light of Eddie's bedroom he can slightly make out Buck's gleaming eyes. They're wide, digging deep into Eddie's, looking into his soul. Cheesy, isn't it? But it's true. 

Eddie looks over Buck's form, taking in every visible inch he can. Buck's on his side, his arm between his head and the pillow, and he looks tired, both physically and mentally. But Eddie needs to get his words out, he needs Buck to be aware of how he feels. "I'm in love with you, Evs." Dipping his head down to avoid eye contact, Eddie continues talking. "I have never been good with emotions or anything, but the idea of losing you damn near killed me. I love you, and I want to be with you. Of course only if you want that, too."

Silently, Buck reaches out his hand, offering it to the man. If only Eddie could tell what is running through his mind. Taking his hand, Eddie smiles softly.

"I want to be with you too, more than anything I have ever wanted before. I want to show you off to the world and call you mine." There's an audible intake of shaky breath as Buck whispers, his heart on his sleeve. "Kiss me."

Barely able to contain himself, Eddie leans over his body, pushing him further into the mattress. It wouldn't take much movement for Buck's leg to start hurting again, so Eddie does his best to not jostle the bed too much, wanting to just take care of him. Their lips are pressed tightly together, moving feverishly, sucking at every fibre of one other's being. Buck's hands pull gently at Eddie's waist as Eddie's move to Bucks hair. It's softer than anything he's ever felt before. And smells like vanilla.

He has to pull away. Buck's had way more experience in this area than he has. Sex isn't something he's actively seeked out other than when he's strongly romantically attracted to someone. "I've only ever been with Shannon," he blurts out. The declaration seems to take Buck by surprise, and he raises an eyebrow in question. "I'm not usually attracted to people in that way unless there's a strong emotional connection. Therefore, there's only been one person."

It's a mood killer, talking about his deceased ex wife, but it's something that needed to be spoken. 

"We don't have to do anything, baby. Just tell me what to do, because all I want to do is make you comfortable." He smiles at Eddie, and places a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose. It's a sweet gesture. Something Eddie was not expecting.

"I want to. I just thought I should tell you is all."

Buck groans quietly before capturing Eddie's mouth again. "Okay," he replies.

"I want you, Buck. I want to be with you." 

So he does. Slowly, tenderly, caringly. Love. That's all there is to it. Pure love for one another. 


End file.
